The Wedding Downfall Chapter 12
Hal 9000 and Morpheus D. Duvall made a plan to have The Child kill Beast Boy, Terra, and Zick. All three heroes are discussing of what will happen next. They were fighting villain leaders to the end. After the fight All members of Phoenix Inc. were sent to Timbuktu. Later, Terra and Zick finally got married. Trancript (cut to stables) Hal 9000: Now, my little pesky pets. You're going to travel first class. In your own private compartment. All the way to Timbuktu. And this time, ha, you'll never come back. Oh, no, we've got to hurry. The baggage truck will be here any moment now. Morpheus D. Duvall: (Arrived) Hal 9000 We need that child to attack the Miracle Elite! Hal 9000: As you wish! (whistle) (The Child Arrived and hisses at Morpheus.) Morpheus D. Duvall: Listen to me. Their was a green man and the Tamer leaving with the blonde girl. won't you handle this? (The Child screeching.) Now stay in one place. I got a surprise for you. (Outside the stables. Terra, Beast Boy, and Zick hides behind the door.) Terra: (To Beast Boy) Okay, you've got two minutes. Beast Boy: Maybe you don't remember, but I do. You're my friend. You're a Teen Titan. Terra: You're wrong. Beast Boy: You don't belong here, Terra. Ezekiel Zick: No you don't! She's my wife! Terra: Leave him alone. We need to figure this out! Beast Boy: Why can't things just go back to the way they were? You were so happy then. Terra: Things were never the way you remember. Beast Boy: (Hands her his communicator) Here. Take this. In case you're in trouble, in case you need me, you can call me any time. Terra: I don't need it. Beast Boy: But... Terra: Time's up. Beast Boy: Terra... Terra: Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory. Ezekiel Zick: That right. You have to go! Beast Boy: I can't! Ezekiel Zick: GO!!!!!! (Hal 9000 the thump.) Morpheus D. Duvall: Who's there? (the Kid growls) Terra: Come with me. (hold both hands.) men before women! Beast Boy: Lets do this! (Beast Boy and Zick start fighting Morpheus and The Child, then the Gang join in) O'Malley to Roquefort: Over there! They're in the trunk! (Lord Death and Mcruff tries to open the code lock) Both: QUIET!! (They unlock the lock and then the fight continues) Mcgruff: Everybody, outta here, fast! Hal 9000: You're going to Timbuktu if it's the last thing I do! (The fight ends with Phoenix Inc in the trunk) Sam: Well, Max, this must be the trunk, eh? Max: Yup, and she goes all the way to Timbuktu. Heave.. ho! Wallace: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! WE FORGOT THAT KID!!!!! Terra: Leave it to me! (walks closer to the child.) Sweetie... It's me. I don't want to hurt you. (Child hisses like a cat.) Son, People always do crazy things... when they are in love. For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. (Terra puts her hand on his head and rubs it. Child softly growls. Then, the child hugged her.) Terra: Now, at last, my son, you can come home. We have some unfinished business. (Setting: Death Weapon Meister Academy; The Wedding Pavilion) (Terra and Zick are standing in front of candles.) Lord Death: I now pronounce you Tamer and Wife. You may kiss the bride. (Terra and Zick kiss. The applause grew loud. Lord Death shoots off some fireworks.) Sam: Yes! (Tombo starts to cry again. He grabs Index's robe to blow his nose, but Squid Girl hands him a tissue. Terra and Zick walk up the aisle, Romeo Conbolt carrying the train of Jasmine's dress. Terra looks around the wedding chapel. She sees Damian Wayne leaning against a pillar. He nods toward Terra, and turns around. Terra and Zick come out of Death Weapon Meister Academy. Terra throws her bouquet into the gang. Index and Squid Girl reaching to catch it. They move as it comes near them, and Robby catches it.) Terra: May the Autobots be with you, Tuxedo. The End. Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Wedding Downfall Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe